


and around us, nothing but the night sky

by follow_the_white_rAbbit_777



Series: Collection of Short Stories [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Curses, M/M, Rebirth, Soulmates, not beta-ed because I am emotionally fragile, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/follow_the_white_rAbbit_777/pseuds/follow_the_white_rAbbit_777
Summary: Seonghwa thinks it's his first life.Hongjoong knows the truth.One of them is cursed to forget, the other to remember.Together they travel through reality, doomed to lose one another.Hongjoong still manages to find Seonghwa every single time.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Collection of Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	and around us, nothing but the night sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> It's nearing exam season and I am stressed beyond belief so I had to find a way to channel all the negative emotions constructively.   
> Even though the general atmosphere of this short scene is quite light at first, it's actually quite dark.   
> If you are currently struggling, you might not want to read this, even if there's no direct mention of what happens, and it's an open end.   
> Always remember that, somewhere, even if it doesn't feel like it, you are loved, you are appreciated and you matter. 
> 
> I cried while writing this story :')  
> Anyways-
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Seonghwa tilted his head back and allowed his gaze to flicker between the stars in the night sky above them. Up here on the plateau with, nothing but the universe above them and hundreds of meters of nothingness up ahead, he felt the safest, the most free he had in years. Movement at the corner of his eye made him look to the right. Hongjoong smiled at him. 

“What are you thinking about?” Gentle fingers wrapped around his, and Seonghwa let out a contented sigh. 

“Everything. It’s… so beautiful. I feel like I can breathe for the first time in years.”

“Mmm.” Hongjoong leaned in and Seonghwa’s eye’s fluttered shut, lost to the world, save for the feeling of soft lips on his. It was a lazy, slow kiss, like they had all the time they wanted, like nothing could ever push them apart. Seonghwa leaned back until he could feel the dewy cold of the grass against his torso and opened his eyes. Hongjoong rolled over next to him. 

“I wonder what it looks like from up there,” Seonghwa whispered. “They seem so peaceful. I wonder if we look the same, looking down at us.” He gulped and looked over at Hongjoong. “Does it? Look peaceful?”

“Hmm… I think so. I think it would. But then again, I guess everything does from a million miles away.” Seonghwa felt him lace their fingers together again. The crickets around them chirped in the distance, and occasional fireflies lit up the night in their attempts at replicating the stars. 

Seonghwa wished he could freeze this moment in time, a tiny piece of perfect eternity, and live in it forever. Put it into his pocket and escape whenever he needed to. Somewhere in the distance, far behind them, a bell resounded. It chimed two times and died down again. Seonghwa gripped Hongjoong’s hand a little bit tighter. 

“What’s wrong?”

“How much longer do you think we have?”

“As long as we want. It doesn’t matter anymore, not now.” 

He felt Hongjoong lay his head on his chest. The weight was like an anchor, holding him in the now. 

“Tell me… about before. What was it like?”

Hongjoong placed a kiss onto his chin and smiled. “There are so many befores, Seonghwa, and each one of them is unique, save for that it had to come to an end.”

“Tell me… about your favorite one.”

“I can’t choose, they’re all my favorite from the moment I meet you. We were kings, Seonghwa, and we were beggars. We had the world, and we had nothing, and we had so much more. And yet nothing compares to when I hold your hand.” 

He shivered, but not from the cold. It was the middle of summer, and the night draped around them like a warm cloak. Hongjoong ran his thumb across his cheek as if to bid away unshed tears. 

“Why can’t we stay, just once? Would it be such a terrible thing to wish for?” His voice cracked on the last word, and Seonghwa fell silent again. 

“There’s nothing I’ve wished for more since the first time we met. If there was a way, I think we would’ve figured it out by now.”

Somewhere behind them a branch snapped, and Hongjoong pulled him to his feet. 

“It’s time, Seonghwa.”

This time no amount of soothing touches could smooth away the tears as Hongjoong led them forward. 

“Close your eyes.” Seonghwa stopped and looked up at the sky. Maybe it was the tears blurring his vision, but it seemed like some of them were twinkling at him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“Hongjoong?” He tried to memorize each blade of the wet grass beneath his feet.

“Yes, Seonghwa?”

“Will it hurt?” Hongjoong stopped them, and Seonghwa felt the wind in his hair. 

“You won’t remember.”

“Will you promise to find me?”

Hongjoong pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. Then, he took another step. 

“I always do.” He whispered, and the world beneath them fell away.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was very short, but I hope you liked it.   
> Did it at least touch you a little?   
> Please let me know your thoughts ;)


End file.
